


Arachnophobia

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Bruce "Local Spider Killer" Banner
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Currently wishing I had my own Bruce Banner to kill spiders for me:)

“BRUCE!” You scream at the top of your lungs. You quickly hop up onto the nearest place you can find, which was your bed. You can hear footsteps quickly making their way toward you. 

You tear your eyes away from the large spider that’s crawling across the carpet in front of you when Bruce slams the bedroom door open, looking around wildly. “Are you alright?” He asks, looking extremely concerned. 

You point to the insect that’s now standing completely still. “There’s a spider,” you whisper. Bruce looks down at where you’re pointing, and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

He takes a few steps backward. “That’s a large spider,” Bruce mumbles to himself as he begins to look around for a shoe. You fold your arms across your chest tightly, gaze locked back onto the spider. 

You watch as Bruce picks up an old tennis shoe and grips it tightly, crouching and slowly making his way toward the arachnid. You see him raise the shoe over his head before slamming it down on the ground as hard as he can. 

When Bruce lifts back up the shoe, you can see a small black smudge from where the spider used to be. You watch as he places the shoe back in its original place before holding his hand out to you. You take it and Bruce helps you down from your place on the bed. 

“Thank you,” you mutter, slightly embarrassed over how you reacted. 

“Anytime, Y/N,” Bruce replies, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
